


Little Brother

by house_of_lantis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Violence, Wincest - Freeform, abused!Sam, dom!Dean, dub-con, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer!Dean dominating Sam and showing him why he needs to do exactly what big brother says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother

**In an abandoned motel…**

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy,” Dean murmured, looking at his younger brother on the bed. “I thought you were a lot smarter than this, book boy. When my boys told me that they found you, I didn’t believe it at first. Sam Winchester brought down by three low level demons? It was embarrassing, man. I thought I taught you better than that?”

Sam gasped for breath, turning his bruised face and swollen eyes up at his brother. “De-Dean. Ww…why?”

Dean chuckled, leaning against the wall. “Do I need a reason?” He pushed off the wall and walked to the table, picking up his favorite knife – it was sleek and silver, the edge so sharp that no one ever felt the first cut. Dean was so skilled that his victims rarely felt the second and third cuts. But none of them ever survived his attentions. “Sammy…you should’ve stayed away. I told you not to come looking for me. You should’ve listened to your gut…that I wasn’t the same when I came out of Hell.”

He rolled Sam on his back and straddled his hips, sitting down hard on him. He might have wriggled on Sam’s groin. Dean pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and made a deliberate cut along his arm, smiling as the blood began to flow.

“I heard that you had a taste for demon blood,” Dean murmured, embedding the knife into the mattress beside Sam’s head. He grabbed a handful of hair and held Sam’s head as he pressed his arm against Sam’s mouth.

“No—“ Sam used the last of his strength, trying to fight Dean.

“Drink it. Don’t make me break your jaw, Sammy.”

Dean muffled whatever protests came out of Sam’s mouth, jerking back his head by his hair. He smiled as Sam began to drink his blood, swallowing jerkily and coughing. “Yeah, that’s it…take it…this is what you’ve always wanted.”

Dean pulled his arm away and then licked up the trail of blood, watching the long cut heal. He released Sam’s hair and sat back on him, watching as the wounds began to heal on Sam’s face and body. The bruising gave way to rosy skin, the cuts closing, the swelling decreasing. He watched as Sam exhaled, licking the blood on his lips.

Sam’s eyelids fluttered and he opened hurt hazel eyes, looking up at Dean. “Just tell me why...Dean…why?”

“I’d rather rule in Hell than serve in Heaven. It’s our time now to rule, Sammy. And I’m not going to spend any more time on my knees. Not for anyone.” Dean murmured, smiling slightly. “Aleister wasn’t the only one to make me an offer.”

“So you’re what, a general now?”

Dean laughed. “Well, I’m better known as Lucifer.”

“I don’t fucking believe you!” Sam yelled at him, reaching back to punch Dean.

Dean grabbed Sam’s wrists and held them against the mattress, moving them so that they were beside Sam’s head. He smirked, releasing Sam’s wrists, keeping him pinned with the strength of his will. “And there’s a lot of perks to being the big boss.” He chuckled as he watched Sam struggle against the force holding him down. “I used to be kind of jealous when you had your powers. Now, I got a whole bunch of my own.”

“Dean. Let me go.”

“No way, Sammy. Another one of the perks of being the big boss is that I get to have you.”

Dean grinned widely, watching as Sam started to understand what he meant. “Dean, no. Please, no. Not this.”

“Sammy, you’ve been mine since dad put you into my arms; this just makes it a lot more physical.” Dean said, roughly. “You’re so fucking sexy.” He reached down and ripped Sam’s shirt down the center, spreading the fabric apart to reveal Sam’s chest. He licked his lips as his fingers trailed down Sam’s chest, down to his abs, and then up to rub circles on the small, tight nipples. Sam wriggled under Dean, but Dean just sat down harder on him, holding him down.

“Dean?”

“I’m going to put my mark, right there,” Dean whispered, palming the area over his heart. “And you’re going to be mine for as long as Hell exists.” He leaned forward, hands tracing up Sam’s chest.

Sam spit on Dean’s face.

Dean sat up, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt. “You’ll learn to obey me, Sammy…or you’ll face the consequences of your disobedience.”

In a flash, he backhanded Sam and then slapped him hard. He looked at the blood blossoming on Sam’s lip and then leaned down to lick at the cut, tasting Sam’s blood.

“Get off!”

Dean slapped him and then again, stunning Sam into submission. He ran his hand into Sam’s thick hair and twisted it hard, forcing Sam’s mouth open with his. The kiss was wet and made up of teeth and lust and force. Sam moaned angrily, trying to break free, trying to escape Dean’s powers.

“Motherfucker,” Sam muttered, when Dean finally pulled away. He stared into Dean’s dark green eyes.

“Now, now, Sammy, don’t disrespect our mom,” Dean said, smirking. “Ohhh, little brother, eternity with you is going to be fun.”

“This isn’t you—“

“This is me now,” Dean said, looking at him. “Don’t ever forget who I am now, Sammy. I don’t want to hurt you…but I will. You’re going to become my perfect soldier now; your gun hand belongs to me. You live at my will. And you have a choice, little brother. You can choose to be mine; or you can choose to be my slave. Either way, I’m going to have you. It’s up to you whether you get pleasure or pain.” He gazed at Sam, smiling slightly. He ruffled Sam’s hair and ran the palm of his hand down Sam’s cheek. “So what’s it going to be?”

“I will never be yours!” Sam seethed at him, narrowing his eyes up at Dean.

Dean smirked, his eyes flashing gold. “Then slave it is.”

*****

Dean strolled through the fire blazing around him, licking against his skin, and he smiled as he came out of the building. He looked around at the group of hunters who had tried to ambush him in a Devil’s Trap and burn him alive, foolishly believing that anything could cage him for long or that the fires created by mortals was anything like the fires in Hell.

He smirked as they raised their guns and rifles at him. With a simple wave of his hand, the metal and wood melted in the hunters’ hands. He let out a soft chuckle as they screamed, the flesh of their skin melting off and dripping to the ground. They fell on the steaming grass, thrashing and scrambling to their knees, staring at him as they ran away.

“Huh,” Dean said, cocking his head to the side. “Well, that’s not friendly. You all invite me to this little shindig and then try to roast me alive; and now what, the party’s over so you’re all leaving? Just when it’s getting good, too!”

With just a glance and a thought, he burned one of the hunters, turning him into black ash. With another look, he stripped the skin off another hunter and then stripped the meat off of his bones, leaving a pile of gore and blood and human stink. He tracked each hunter with his eyes, using his will to pulverize, mutilate, and rip them apart. One after another. It was over in just minutes.

Dean sighed, tucking his hands into his pockets. “I fucking rule.” And with a little chuckle, he blinked out of existence…

…and appeared at the foot of the bed in his private chambers in the far depths of Hell, gazing appreciatively at Sam, naked and bound with black rope. He let his eyes move over the length of Sam’s body – all strong lines, all muscles, all his. As Lucifer, he appreciated physical beauty, passion, intelligence, and ferocity; after all, he wasn’t called Morningstar for nothing. And as Dean, his human manifestation and his link to both worlds, he was drawn to Sam Winchester – his brother – like no other. Sam could be worshipped in Hell by the Fallen if the stubborn one would just give in to his real desires, to his destiny. He felt everything Dean felt as they merged into one being, one mind, becoming Dean in every sense. He felt proud to have such a specimen for a brother; this potential Boy King of Hell. He wanted nothing more than for Sam to accept his place and to stand by his throne as brother, lover, friend, soldier. He would be glorious, wielding his strength and his power, leading his armies against the humans and against Heaven. And Dean would have him – one way or another. After all, he had eternity on his side.

Sam glared up at him, his mouth forced open with a ball gag. Dean smirked, seeing the trail of spit tracing down the sides of Sam’s cheeks and chin. He could’ve easily used Hell’s own torture devices to train his brother, but he enjoyed seeing man made constraints on Sam’s body.

“Hiya, gorgeous,” Dean murmured, slipping out of his leather jacket and looking at Sam’s cock, hard and red, oozing pre-come against his stomach. “Been thinking about me?”

Sam mumbled angrily behind his ball gag and Dean chuckled, raising his eyebrow.

“All right then…” He said, moving to the side of the bed and staring down at his bound brother. His eyes moved down Sam’s body, feeling a surge of pride and lust when he looked at the dark red leather collar around Sam’s neck. Sam’s wrists were bound above his head to the wrought iron headboard. They were red and chaffed, no doubt Sam was trying to escape, but Dean knew how to tie a good knot. Sam’s ankles were tied to the iron footboard, a metal space bar tethered with dark red leather around his thighs to keep him spread and open for Dean.

“Have you reconsidered my offer, Sammy?” Dean said, kindly. “You’re not meant to be anyone’s slave – not even mine. But until you agree to be mine for all time, this is how you will spend every moment of your immortal life. Believe me when I tell you that I will never get bored seeing you like this. I can be a very patient guy.”

Dean reached down and ran his fingers across Sam’s chest, tracing the long lines of welts that criss-crossed his skin. He had disciplined Sammy with a riding crop prior to leaving on his hunt. Of course, Dean made sure that Sammy came during his punishment; made it memorable for both of them. Sam still wore the streaks of dried come on his stomach and chest. Dean licked his lips as he flicked the silver ring that ran through Sam’s nipple, tugging on the small rectangle metal tab that claimed him as Dean’s.

Sam hissed and mumbled something behind the ball gag, his body tensing. Dean didn’t miss the way that his cock flexed against his stomach, a thin string of pre-come sticking to his skin.

“That feels good, doesn’t it, Sammy? Like you want to come, but it’s not enough to get you there.” Dean said, softly, watching Sam’s eyes close. “It doesn’t have to be all about pain. I can give you pleasure, too. It’s best when it’s at the same time, though.”

Sam gave a helpless murmur, something that sounded like, “Dean, please.”

“Hmmm.” Dean straddled Sam’s thighs and peered down at him. His baby brother was beautiful; miles and miles of nothing but silky skin, not an ounce of fat on him, no other imperfection except battle scars and the marks that Dean left on his flesh. Dean moved forward, pressing his left hand on the bed by Sam’s arm. He looked into Sam’s eyes and deliberately licked his right palm, getting his hand nice and wet, and watched his brother’s face as he wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock.

Sam gurgled and shook his head, twisting on the bed. He stared up at Dean meaningfully.

“Ahhh, Sam…you feel so good,” Dean murmured, tightening his hold around Sam’s cock and stroking up slowly and firmly. Sam rocked into his grip and moaned throatily into the ball gag. His thumb dragged over the tip, catching on the ring going through the tip of his cock. He pressed on it and turned it slowly, knowing that the friction of the ring moving through its piercing would feel intense. He watched as Sam shuddered, hips thrusting mindlessly. Sam whimpered and arched his head back against the sweat-soaked pillow, the sound of his moan vibrating from his throat. “Yeah, Sammy, come on, let me see you come.”

Sam wriggled frantically on the bed, trying to escape, trying to shake Dean off. But Dean grinned, sliding his palm down to capture his tight balls, rolling and caressing them, his fingertips pressing against the ring pierced through his perineum. Sam moaned loudly, forcing his body still, as he blinked rapidly at the ceiling, breathing harshly through his nose. He flicked his eyes to Dean, eyebrows drawn down in a frown.

“Close?” Dean said, thoughtfully, watching as a deep flush curled up to Sam’s cheeks. He grinned knowingly as he moved his hand back to caressing Sam’s cock, rubbing his palm on the underside, fingers dancing along the head and playing with the ring again.

Sam groaned, nodding quickly. He stared up at Dean as Dean quickened the pace of his hand, wrapped tight just under the head, palm grazing the ring at each firm stroke. Sam huffed noisily through his nose, more spit dribbling from the sides of his mouth, and he made a loud whiny sound as his eyes fluttered as he came, hips thrusting, cock slipping wetly through his tight grip. Dean moaned with him, stroking him through his pleasure, looking down to see Sam’s cock spitting his come between them.

“Yeah, that was good, wasn’t it, Sammy?” Dean murmured, brushing his lips over Sam’s closed eyes, gentling his stroking. He watched as Sam shuddered through the last of his orgasm, legs shifting against him. Sam mumbled against the ball gag, dancing his hips away from Dean’s touch. He panted through his nose and the sides of his lips, the edges of his teeth against the ball gag.

He released Sam’s cock, rubbing his palm through the thick wetness and brought his hand up to his mouth. He watched as Sam watched him, licking his come from his hand. He tasted musky and bitter, like Sammy. Sam’s eyes were shiny, the pupils blown black and wide as he looked at Dean. He let out another loud moan and then closed his eyes, turning his head to one side on the pillow, his cheeks and chest flushed a dark red.

Sam mumbled, “take it off” and Dean sighed, sitting up again.

“If I take it off, do you promise to be a good boy and not speak to me in a disrespectful manner?”

Sam turned his face back to Dean and glared, but then dropped his eyes, giving a nod. Dean smiled as he reached behind Sam’s head and unbuckled the harness, then slipped the ball gag carefully out of Sam’s mouth.

Sam gave a moan of relief, flexing his jaw, opening and closing his mouth. Dean rubbed his cheeks and wiped the spittal from his skin, then pressed his fingers against his cheeks, massaging gently, knowing that Sam would be achy and sore.

“Better?”

Sam inhaled deeply, his eyes glittering with anger. But his tone was soft and deferential. “Yes.”

Dean quirked his eyebrow, looking at Sam.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean kissed Sam’s forehead and patted his chest with his hand. “You’re welcome, Sammy.” He sat back on his haunches and reached out with both hands, caressing Sam’s nipples, tugging playfully on the rings.

“Please let me go, Dean. I can’t do this,” Sam said, staring up at the ceiling. He bit his lip, stifling his moan, as Dean continued to tug and play with his rings. He glanced down to see Sam still semi-hard and leaking. He really didn’t understand why Sam would deny his own pleasure.

Dean ran his hand up Sam’s chest to stroke his face. He pushed his fingers into Sam’s soft hair and massaged his scalp. “Sammy…I love you. I want you with me. You’re mine; you have always have been mine. I want you by my side. I can’t let you go.”

“You hurt me.”

“I know,” Dean said, moving over to kiss him on the lips. “You’re beautiful when you suffer for me, by my hand.” When Sam closed his mouth, Dean pulled on his hair, pulling back his head hard until Sam gasped and Dean took his time tasting the inside of Sam’s mouth, licking at his lips, caressing his tongue with his own. “Hmmm…Sammy…you make me want to do so many things to you; so many things that will make you cry and scream, in pleasure and in pain.”

“Stop, Dean, please—“

“Shhh…don’t fight me. I don’t want us to be at odds or on opposite sides,” Dean said, looking into Sam’s eyes. “You know where you belong; your destiny is with me.”

“No—“

“Yes,” Dean said, urgently, pulling Sam’s hair and forcing him to look at him. “Yes, Samuel Winchester. With me. Together. For all time.”

“I’m not evil—“

Dean chuckled, caressing Sam’s head. “Evil…humanity calls us evil, Heaven calls us evil, but evil is…well…freedom. Ultimate freedom. No father, no one, rules us; and we do not bow down to any lesser beings. We’re the First Ones, Sammy, the best of His creations. All of my Fallen brothers chose this path for freedom.”

Sam trembled, gazing up at him. “Lucifer—“

“Dean. I’ll always be your Dean.” He said, softly. He pressed a kiss on Sam’s chin. “Join me. Take your place by my side. Let me show you what our world can be like – a world made to be free from the mockery of judgment or salvation.”

He could see Sam mulling it over. He could see Sam lured by the truth, tempted by desire to be free of everything.

“Dean,” he whispered, closing his eyes. “Dean…”

“Yes, Sammy.”

“Dean…”

He smiled, kissing Sam’s neck. “Yes.”

Sam took a deep breath, shivering. “Yes.”

“Yes,” Dean murmured against his skin. He ran his tongue along the leather collar surrounding his neck and then up to suck on his earlobe. “Yes. Mine, always and forever.”

“Yes.”

Dean licked the tears that fell down the side of Sam’s face. He kissed Sam’s mouth, freeing him from all of his bonds except for the collar. Sam wrapped his arms around him, a long leg tucked over his hip. Dean smiled into the kiss, feeling Sam’s tongue slide into his mouth, and he welcomed Sam warmly, sucking on him, delighting in Sam’s soft moan, the feel of all that strength and love around him, holding him tightly.

“Sammy, tell me.”

“Yours,” Sam whispered into Dean’s ear, sealing his fate for eternity.


End file.
